


The missing piece

by livesybaby



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, Bisexual Robert, Drabble, M/M, Mild Smut, OOC, Sexually confused Robert, young robron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/livesybaby
Summary: Just a random drabble, set in AU Emmerdale.// Robert works out his sexuality.





	The missing piece

_Katie is menthol cigarettes and charlie red_ , the attraction stretches barely beyond the fact that she’s the fittest girl this side of Connelton and she’s more interested in me than my brother. It’s a novelty, the feeling of not being overlooked in favour of Andy, the Golden Boy. It’s the driving force that allows me to push all feelings aside and kiss her around the back of the cricket pavilion. We’ve been going out for barely a fortnight when she tries it on, shoving her hand down the front of my jeans and giggling as she asks if I’ve ever gone this far before. I tell her _obviously_ and if she can see through my blatant lie then she doesn’t say anything. 

It feels alright enough, not much different from my own hand and honestly the heavy-breathing against my ear is doing something, it’s just not as spectacular as I imagined. I’m secretly pleased when her Dad calls her to go home, she blows me a kiss and invites me to her house next week, I’m indifferent but she doesn’t really care. It stirs something enjoyable in my stomach, telling Andy the details over a couple of cans in the old barn, I exaggerate of course but it does the trick, he’s envious green and I’m the cat that got the cream. 

It’s at her house the next week that things get heated, she’s throwing a party while her Dad’s away and Donna’s stolen a few bottles from her Mums, I’m buzzing before they get the shots out and I’m past caring by the time I’ve necked a few. Katie drags me upstairs and I let her, well up for another quick hand-job in the privacy of her bedroom. She’s kissing me with tongues when she puts the tiny silver square in my hand, the glint in her eye testing me to see whether I’m going to admit to my inexperience but I know I’d never live it down so I swallow my nerves and get onto the bed, it’s seconds rather than minutes until I’m arse-naked on her boy band bedsheets. 

She does most of the work and admittedly I’m glad because it means I don’t have to show myself up with half of my friends in the room below. I lie there for the most of it, making appreciative sounds when she shows her tricks, counting down the minutes until I can put my kit back on, a new man, the art of growing up. It feels alright and I can’t say I’m not turned on, the swirling in my stomach doesn’t take long and sooner rather than later it’s all over and she’s sliding her skirt down over her curves. She’s throwing compliments as she lights up a post-coital cigarette and I think I should probably say something equally endearing back to her but my mind’s gone numb and suddenly I’m tongue-tied. 

_Aaron is cheap cider and lynx africa,_ he’s fit in all the ways he shouldn’t be. He’s cocky and sarcastic and _trouble_ , I can tell that from the moment he locks eyes with me across the bar. It should be harder than a mutual eye-fuck but I’m leaning against the back wall of Hotten’s most popular gay club so we both know why we’re both here. He’s leading me to the gent’s and there’s a voice in the back of my head saying I should un-cancel my night in with Katie but there’s a curiosity that’s been niggling in my head for months now and if anything, I’ve got to get it out of my system. 

The back of my shirt is sticky from the heat of the club so the sensation of the cool tiles as my spine crashes into the wall is startling. Aaron’s got his hands bunched into my shirt and I’d comment about not getting the creases out but suddenly he’s got his tongue in my mouth and he’s pressing his cock against my thigh and honestly, _it feels nice._ He doesn’t have to ask if I’m experienced because for a lad not much younger than me he already seems to know what he’s doing. His hands are skilled and fast, unbuckling my belt and sliding warm down the front of my jeans, he’s wrapping his fingers around my cock and I’m gasping because it hadn’t felt this good when Katie did it. 

He’s got this slight stubble that feels rough against my skin, I’m sure he’s leaving a rash on my neck but I find myself hoping that he does because I want to wake up tomorrow morning with a reminder of his touch. He’s on his knees before I can protest, tasting me in a way that no one else has ever done before, it feels incredible and I’m delirious and his name is slipping off my tongue like butter. My fingers are in his hair and I can’t help but tug at the dark curls, he doesn’t mind - in fact he’s well into it, I can tell by the way his moans are vibrating around his mouthful, shaking me to the core. 

He lets me come in his mouth and swallows every last drop, I’m sure my face is a picture as I stare at his suck-swollen lips and wild eyes, I’ve never been more turned on in my entire life. I offer to return the favour, though I wouldn’t know how to do half the things he can but he stops me, telling me he’d rather wait until next time because he hopes I’ll see him again and I tell him I will, smiling lopsided as he pulls a sharpie from his back pocket, writing his digits on my forearm and telling me he’ll see me later. It takes a minute for me to realise he’s gone and I’m still staring dumbly at the door, my cock half out of my jeans and my mouth gaped open as I replay the last twenty minutes in my head. 

Katie screeches profanities as she tells our friends how bad in bed I am, she can’t believe I’ve got the audacity to dump her and I’m thankful that I had the common sense not to tell her about Aaron. I take it all on the chin, knowing that she’ll calm down in a while and she does, it’s barely three days before Andy’s got a smug grin on his face. I text Aaron lying in bed that evening, and he tells me he can’t wait to see me again. We’re going to the pictures on Thursday to see the new Batman, I’ve already watched it but he doesn’t need to know that, I’m just grateful he wants to spend time with me. 

We get kicked out of the screening for chucking popcorn at the geeks in front row, Aaron is ecstatic - he’s laughing so hard he’s got tears streaming from his eyes and his face is so red he’s wheezing. His laugh sparks something unfamiliar in the pit of my stomach, it’s radiating from my skin and my heart feels too big for my ribcage. We sit on the grass bank outside McDonalds and I spill my milkshake so he lets me share his, I can taste the strawberry ice cream on his tongue when he kisses me. 

He talks about how his Dad would kick off if he ever brought a lad home and I know how it feels, so we end up parked up in a lay-by underneath a chequered blanket in the back of his Astra, the radio’s on low and he’s crawling onto my lap as we listen to Arctic Monkeys. His tongue feels hot against my neck and his hands are roaming across my skin, leaving fire-trails in their wake. He lets me rub my hand over the bulge in his jeans and it’s weird but nothing’s ever felt this _right_. 

He’s got the familiar foil square and a travel-sized bottle of lube, I should be bricking it but there’s something about the gruffness of his voice that vibrates through my core and shoots white-hot sparks to my lower half. I offer to get on all fours like in the porno’s but there’s a cheeky glint in his eye when he tells me he wants to see my face when I come for him. It’s new and unusual and _different_ but not wrong, his fingers are stroking a bundle of nerves that I’ve never located and my eyes are rolling back into my head. I’m a babbling wreck and really I should feel self-conscious that he’s witnessing me fall apart but he’s got his mouth on my throat and suddenly I don’t care. 

It hurts and it burns but then suddenly there is this wave of pleasure that knocks me back and he’s building up his rhythm and he’s got his strong arms either side of my body and I’m gripping to his bicep for dear life as he drives me delirious. I’m almost certain I won’t remember my name by the time he’s finished but details don’t matter when it feels _this fucking good._ It’s over too soon and my stomach is painted white, if I wasn’t too exhausted I’d beg him to go again but my body is hyper-sensitive and I shudder as he runs his fingers through the sticky mess, bringing them to his lips to suck as I groan because it’s making the blood rush to my cock. 

We meet almost daily in secret for six months, texting non-stop at every waking moment and soon I’m letting my feelings show and telling him I love him and I’m certain I’ve scared him off until he smiles so hard he might cry and he’s whispering _I love you, I love you_ into my neck. By now he’s living with his Mum because his Dad’s kicked him out and we’re terrified but she’s happy for us, said she’s expected it all along and finally it feels like we belong somewhere. 

Aaron holds my hand as I come out to my family, there’s a mixture of fury and ridicule and disappointment and I’m wishing Mum were here to fight my corner but Aaron’s enough, he’s strong and confident and _he loves me_ so it doesn’t hurt as much when we’re packing all of my belongings into a blue suitcase. The Dingle’s are welcoming and loyal and nothing like the stories, it feels safe and free and suddenly it’s home and everything’s okay because I’ve got my head on Aaron’s chest and he’s whispering sweet nothings into my hair.

It’s three years before I get the guts to ask him, Chas is crying like a baby and the Dingle’s have gathered in the cottage for a drink. Aaron’s looking confused and concerned all at the same time because everyone seems to know what’s going on and he doesn’t and then suddenly I’m on one knee with a titanium band between my thumb and index finger and I’m begging him to spend the rest of his life with me. He cries and I cry and Chas is _still_ crying when he whispers _yes, yes, I thought you’d never ask_ and suddenly Uncle Zak is smacking me on the back and Sam is asking if he can do bird-calls at the wedding. 

The wedding is low-key and it doesn’t matter than none of my family come because there are enough Dingle’s to drain the pub dry. We sneak off mid-reception to have a moment together outside, he’s staring at me like I’m all that matters in the world and I know that look because it’s the exact one I give him everyday. He kisses me slowly and we’re holding hands and looking up at the stars and he’s whispering I love you’s and I’m telling him he’s all I’ll ever need. 

In that moment it’s like all the fragments of my heart fit together and he’s the missing piece.


End file.
